Hells Angel
by Colonel Hawkeye
Summary: Ace Academy had never seen someone so strict like her. She was cold, ruthless and honest. Brutally honest. And I, Roy Mustang, Fell in love with her. [AU, ROYAI Rating for later chapters]


Crystaline Wings

Her name was Hawkeye, she was the most arrogant, self-centered woman in all of the acedemy. Ace Acedemy had never seen someone so heartless, cold...she was practically Evil Reincarnated. She yelled, screamed, and made sure all her commands were heard. She was the lead Drill instructor, and no one questioned her authority. She lead the Rifle team, and she even could shoot a can at 100 yards. (Thats not to say she couldn't shoot further). But even though she was a heartless bitch...no one wanted to date her. Ever. I wondered why sometimes. She was a goddess-if you could see passed the cold exterior.

My name is Roy Mustang. I'm a senior at Ace Acedemy for Boys. How Hawkeye got sent here is beyond me, but she managed it, and she was adament on keeping her title. Though not much is known about Hawkeye's past, we (my friends and I), believe that she's only here because the All Girls Academy kicked her out. Though its not that far off to understand, I don't believe that so much anymore. No one at Ace had seen anyone like her until now. And to be perfectly frank, I think she's exactly what we needed to enstill faith, confidence, power, and teamwork into the Cadets here. Of course, thats MY opinion.

Alright, now for Ace. Ace Academy is where delinquent boys are sent to "shape up" to standards of todays society. I got sent here because dad believed I should follow the line of Military in my family. Havoc was sent here for burning down a school, Furey was sent here for...well, he won't say. And Maes was sent here for repetedly flirting with a teacher, and when she said no to his advances, taking it out on his girlfriend. So none of us here are what one would, or could, call normal. Maybe, but some of us are just delinquints. Like Breda. Breda is here because he eats too much, his parents want him at a school that can monitor him. (We have strict diets and excersize patterns)

Ace is an all boy's military academy. We learn basic things like the history of Amistris, how to lead and command, how to shoot, how to march, and basic rudementary commands. So where most kids are sitting in class learning about American History, or reading about Harry Potter, we're learning how to shoot and kill. Sounds like fun, right? Well some of us "Normal" kids have a special and unique power. We like to refer to this as "God Powers" but the instructors call it "Alchemy". Its the essence of taking one item, breaking it down, and rebuilding it into another. But they have to be the same mass and volume...more on that later. But what does Hawkeye have to do with Ace? Well her story starts a bit later. Now that you know about Ace and the people in Ace, lets get to first period.

First period is our basic class, where we take care of everyday things like Math, English, and Science. The schedule Varies from day to day. First period was usually spent with Havoc and Maes. Today's schedule was set around English, but we all knew enough and didn't bother to pay attention often. Near the back of the room was another girl, there were only three known girls at the school, but the only well known one was Hawkeye. Now, we had a new student with black hair and brownish eyes. She sat near a blonde with blue eyes who went by the name of Bloch. It's been told that the girl called herself Ross.

Havoc, unlike I who was paying adament attention on the lecture, was staring at Ross, trying to decide if she was as heartless as Hawkeye. Though neither of my group had met Hawkeye, we all heard the rumors, the stories from the other students. Some of them were so outrageous, its a wonder that anyone listened to them. Then again, some of them were so logical that it seemed like it was possible. What was the real reason that she was sent here? Consider Hawkeye to be the biggest mystery since Area 51. Only she's not just a story about Aliens, she IS the alien. Havoc and I had a bet...whoever could find out her REAL story in two weeks, would be the proud owner of...well, he never told us the rest, the teacher told him to drop for talking in the middle of a lesson. Knowing him it was something stupid like a deck of cards.

* * *

I'm sooooo sorry this chapter was short. I hope the next one is longer-I may be getting help from my friend, so if the styles change you know why. Anyway, please read and review. - JHM 


End file.
